


This Ain't The Goldbergs 04

by 123z



Series: This Ain't The Goldbergs XXX [4]
Category: The Goldbergs (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Erica and Geoff consumate their relationship





	This Ain't The Goldbergs 04

Erica Goldberg and Geoff Schwartz had been friends ever since the sixth grade.  
She had been a mousy young teen with braces and crazy hair but had developed into one hot teen who turned heads in the school hall every day.  
Once snubbed by all boys including Geoff, now she could have the pick of the school and made it clear to everyone that she had no interest in the boy who desperately tried to win her affections.  
He had given up and found another, Evy, but realising her mistake Erica won him back and now they were a couple in their final year before graduation. 

It was 1980 something and in the single bedroom in the Goldberg home Erica and Geoff were necking on her bed on a Saturday morning.  
The young brunette had changed physically big time, her teenage tits had become very sexy handfuls, her ass was toned and cute, and her skin was like alabaster.

Geoff ran his hands over the girls breasts under her Journey tee and she in turn squeezed his aching erection in his blue jeans.  
They had been steady for weeks and had petted heavily in recent days before the summer arrived.

Alone in the house the pair of young lovers were in a steamy session of kissing and fondling.

Erica was acutely aware of the effect of her body on the boy, and she did not miss the view of his large bulge dowh his left thigh.

"Do you think...you know, we should do it?" Erica looked at the boy with her tiny dark eyes, her loins on fire.

He leaned back and gazed down at the object of all his dreams and desires and gulped.

"I would love that, if you are ready then I sure am."

"I can see your throbbing cock Geoff, I...I want it."

Geoff sat on the edge of the bed and began to tear his jeans and shirt off.  
Erica sat behind him and kissed the back of his neck and pawed at his bare chest.

"Did you bring the things?"

"Sure did, a dozen Trojan."

"A dozen!"

"They were on sale, half price." 

They both laughed, then Erica squealed as she was thrown back onto the bed and her shirt raised up to her neck.  
Geoff began to suck on her soft boobs and bit softly on the hard nipples which made her moan.  
The hungry girl writhed under his body and widened her legs and began to push his head between her thighs.  
He complied and hoisted her skirt up to her waist, lifted her hips up and dragged her panties off over her legs.

"We sure no one is gonna come in?"

"Everyone is at the game, we got a good hour yet."

Geoff tugged his underpants off and tossed them over his shoulder.  
He studied her dark brown pubic hair and blinked several times.  
At last his dreams had come true, and he was not disappointed.

"Go ahead babe, lick me."

Without thinking he shoved his face to her mound and gave one almighy swipe of her entire slit with his flattened tongue.  
Nervously he licked her fast and sloppily as he concentrated on her outer lips first and then the inner.  
Erica placed her hand on his head and held him there as she tossed her own on the pillow with utter delight.

"Oh my, that is so good, it makes me..."

His frantic administrations made her stop in mid sentence when he found her clitoris.  
Erica closed her thighs on his head as she started to hump his face.  
He found his lover to be reasonably wet as he slowed down in order to savour her sweet taste.  
She mumbled and sucked in air as Geoff slipped in two fingers and felt her pussy tighten around them.

"Do you like that babe?"

"You know I do! Keep going!"

Geoff wrapped his arms around her thighs to keep them from kicking out as he frigged her lush cunt.  
Her high pitched whine got louder and louder until she let out a long sigh as she came.  
Her pussy loosened its grip on him and she panted hard, her perky tits rising and falling on her chest.

"Wow, you sure you never been with a girl before?" She wondered.

"No Erica, I can promise you I have never fucked a girl ever."

Not a girl but he HAD been seduced by a woman, and none other than Beverly Goldberg in an after school session with the JTP. 

"How about you, ever made out with a boy?"

"No, I can promise you I have never been in bed with a boy ever."

She didn't mention her two semester long sessions with her best friend Lainey Lewis and their sex toys. 

Erica had taken his stiff cock in her hot palm now and rolled it around to check it out.  
Hot to the touch and rock hard she held it up to her face.

"Are you gonna suck it?"

"You want me to?" 

"Fuck yeah!" He replied with a big grin.

Erica gave the top a kiss and felt the sponginess of it for the first time.  
Geoff looked at her intently, praying not to cum already.  
The girl opened her mouth slightly and let the head slip past her red lips.  
For the first time ever she had a throbbing, twitching cock in her mouth.  
Scared at first she used her tongue just on the tip alone kissing and sucking and getting used to his salty taste.  
Geoff groaned a lot, she must be doing it right she thought.  
She shifted her body and laid flat on her stomach as he kneeled on his haunches before her.  
He pushed up with his hips and her mouth slid a little more over the shaft.

"Oh baby, you're a natural."

"Mm, hmm." She mumbled.

Geoff held the back of her head and gently entwined his fingers in her wavy locks, his chest heaved as her dancing tongue worked him into a frenzy.  
He felt the tension build in his balls and knew he couldn't hold back any longer.  
With a yelp he shot his load into her mouth and down her throat with several long spurts.  
Erica clamped down hard on him and swallowed the lot, a little ran down her chin as he pulled out.

She fell back and sighed.

"Great, thats the day over, we didn't even get to fuck yet!" 

"Er, Erica, look up please."

Erica wiped her chin and raised her head, Geoff was still rock hard!

"It...it didn't go down?"

"Nope, I guess I'm the shy virile type."

Erica was happy and surprised and held her arms out and bent her legs at the knees.

"Come over here and fuck me big boy!"

She grabbed her tee and pulled it over her head, her skirt was still rucked up around her waist as Geoff pulled on a condom and settled his weight on her body.  
He felt a warm hand guide his prick to her wet slit.  
Hesitating Erica held his shaft in a tight grip and they lowered their faces to each other and engaged in a lingering and loving kiss.  
They broke and the divine brunette whispered in his ear.

"Do it."

He gazed into her angelic face full of curiosity and well, lust. 

Geoff pushed with a pelvic thrust and inched in a little at a time, her lovely cunt was so very tight.  
Erica spread her gorgeous pins wide and shook her hips forward to welcome his rigid pecker inside her.  
With a gradual push he was all the way in  
He held still as Erica squealed a little and then brought her hands down on his tushy.  
As she applied pressure her lover leaned back and thrust up slightly into her virgin pussy.  
She used both hands to play with her tits as her head thrashed from side to side.

"Fuck me Geoff, we've waited so long my love."

He began to pump his girl with his full six inches with quick hard strokes.  
Erica whimpered, already comfortable with a man inside her pussy her body glowed and quivered.  
Geoff took the lead and held both her ankles as far out as they would go as he fucked her with a assuredness that belied his youth.  
Then he got bolder, his inward thrusting became more animated as their mutual fluids lubed the girl.  
He pushed her limber legs back until they touched her breasts and thus lifted her cute butt off the bed.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," she cried over and over as her little bed creaked loudly.

How he had longed for this moment, how many nights had he jerked off thinking of her tight cunt taking his cock.

"Oh my word, we're having sex Erica!"

"I noticed." She said between loud moans.

Unknown to the pair of rutting young lovers the game had been a blowout, William Penn High winning 55-0 against the other team, and at half time the game was called.  
Adam Goldberg, younger brother of Erica had returned home alone and was drawn to strange noise from down the hall.  
When he reached the open door to his sisters bedroom he witnessed the sight of her getting her brains fucked out by her boyfriend.  
He stopped breathing and rubbed his eyes under his glasses.  
Erica was nude under Geoff who had his shiny erection shoved up her, her arms and legs were entwined around his pumping body.

He looked over his shoulder and made sure no one was there and silently dropped his pants.  
His clammy right fist came around his hard on and he began to jerk off outside the door.  
The erotic moans were like music to his ears as he rubbed and rubbed, the sweat made his hard cock nice and slick.  
Occasional he stole a look and saw Geoff now on his back and the slender frame of his sister riding on his stiff pole.

With eyes closed he speeded up his wanking motions, his breathing grew heavier and he was close to climax.

"Bro', the fuck you doing man?"

Adam opened his eyes to see his brother Barry looming over him in his big orange tee.  
Quickly he hoisted up his pants and mumbled some nonsense and beat a hasty retreat to his room.  
Barry scowled at his younger brother and then turned his attention to his sister,  
He knelt down and viewed the erotic scene.

Erica had her narrow back arched and her head was up and back so that her long curls reached to the bottom of her spine.  
Geoff had his hands on her buttocks in a firm grip and his face was buried in her cleavage.  
The girl lifted her hips up and down, spearing the boys cock each time she slammed down.  
Barry could clearly see her juices run down his sheath and gather around the base.

My sister is hot!  
Barry had his pants around his ankles and was beating the shit out of his throbbing pecker, and when he saw Geoff flip his sister he nearly came in his fist.  
Erica was now on her belly, face down in the sheets, Geoff on top of her.  
He pinned her down with his weight and hammered her leaking pussy as fast as he was able.

"I'm gonna cum Erica, I can't hold on!"

"Cum on me Geoff, cum on my ass!"

He pulled out and she raised her ass up in the air.  
Sweating profusely Geoff ripped the condom off his pulsating prick and his jism poured out into her ass crack.  
He fell on her and his gushing cock settled in between her two delightful cheeks.  
Barry held one hand over his mouth and pumped his cock with the other, and when Geoff came so did Barry.  
With nowhere to hide he pulled up his favourite orange shirt up over his groin and sprayed his seed into it.

"Oh fuck! I ruined big orange!" He thought to himself.

He gave one more glance into the bedroom to see his sister lickin up all the sperm from Geoff's cock and went to his room.

"I love you Erica."

"Oh sweetie, I love you too. I think we might have a busy summer up ahead."

They both grinned and hit the bathroom.

END


End file.
